


Heartless

by Foiblefull



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A little sad but ends fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foiblefull/pseuds/Foiblefull
Summary: Logan regrets few of his actions; however, the ones he does regret, he regrets intensely and profusely.





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> Viola. Enjoy if you can.

Logan regrets few of his actions; however, the ones he does regret, he regrets intensely and profusely. He sits across from Patton, scrunched in a booth next to Roman, Virgil across from him. He watches Patton’s curls bounce as he nods his head in excitement, counts the freckles that speckle his nose and look like constellations for what must be the hundredth time, basks in the glow of his smile and the joyful sound of his laugh, all things he could never really have. He can’t make constellations out of the stars or touch the soft curls, so he admires from a distance, not knowing when he’ll next see these sights. He has a busy schedule, not much time for friends. He is heartless after all.

It started out an abnormal day, for Logan at least. He had not slept the night before, he recalls, working on a project. He only managed to tear himself from his work after the sun had begun to shine through his window, and he put the last finishing touches on his project. Even then, he barely managed to drag himself out of his room and to the kitchen without injuring himself in search of the only thing allowing him to maintain his semi coherent state as of late: coffee. He trudged down the hall, following the sound of voices. “Just, ya know, slip it in. Ask some other questions to conceal it or butter him up, then-” As Logan entered the kitchen, he headed straight to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug, not noticing the silence that fell in the room. Unbeknownst to Logan, Virgil froze and Patton flushed bright red, turning to Roman desperately, who motioned that he had everything under control. The pause was broken as Logan plopped into a chair and Roman let out a purposefully over the top loud guffaw. “Your hair, calculator watch! Dear gods above what did you do to it!?” He points, giggling hysterically at Logan’s fluffed hair. “Shut up,” Logan murmurs. “I need one cup of coffee minimum to function.” “Oh believe me, we know.” Virgil rolls his eyes to hide his relief. “It’s like there are two of you. Normal, uptight Logan and sleepy, chill, friendly morning Logan.” “Hmph.” “You know it’s true,” Patton chimed in. Logan remained silent. “Well, anywho,” Roman waved a hand about. “We were just discussing something, but I now bid you adieu, for we’re now through, and I believe that Patton has something to say to you.” With that rhyme, Roman rapidly and triumphantly pulled a protesting Virgil from the room. With the coffee slowly kicking in, Logan was more aware and began to sense the tension, yet he was still definitely not awake enough to have activated his mental filter. “Is everything quite alright Patton?” “Uh, well, yes. But, uh, actually, I kind of wanted to talk about you?” Patton ended hesitantly, phrasing it more like a question. “Ya know, since we don’t really talk much I guess…” he trailed off weakly. Logan raised an eyebrow. “I do not see why this is pertinent now, nor why it required the absence of both Roman and Virgil - not that i object - but I will endeavor to provide enlightenment in whatever areas or on whatever topics I might be able to do so.” “Great!” Patton clapped, pleased. “So, I just wanted to ask your favorite color, animal, what you want in a romantic partner, your favorite food, whether or not you would consider having a boyfriend, and, uh, favorite dance!” Patton reeled off the list quickly, obviously slightly uncomfortable. Logan blinked. “Well, I suppose I shall address your questions in order. Firstly, color does not appeal to me in general, but I prefer white. It is clinical and exacting, it gives the impression of being symmetrical. Next, I find planaria to be a fascinating species. I have done several labs for research purposes focused on planaria, but that is neither here nor there. Now,” Logan began the next sentence hesitantly. “Now, I believe I would search primarily for a partner with whom I could partake in my favorite activities. They would, preferably, nearly match my intelligence and hold near the same values as I do. Also, my favorite food is Crofters on anything, or alone, but on biscuits it is simply divine.” Here Logan paused for breath, not noticing how Patton’s smile appeared strained. “And, I would not consider having a boyfriend.” At this statement, Patton’s smile slips. “I am simply too busy to bother with another person in my life. The hassle is not worth it, and they would distract from my goals. Finally, I do not enjoy dancing in the least. I consider it a useless activity,” Logan finished, leaning back to catch his breath.  
Pleased with his tirade, Logan goes back to his coffee. Patton, however, let out a small sniffle - unheeded by the logical side - and whispered, “Thanks Lo,” before escaping the room. Several hours later, Logan thought back to his early morning conversation and realized what happened. He attempted to find Patton, but he’d locked himself in his room. He stayed in there for a week, by the end of which Logan was a mess. Finally, he emerged... but he was the same? There was no trace of the sadness - or even anger - Logan thought might be there. It was as though their conversation had never happened.

And now, a year later, Logan still never left his room before waking up fully. He had thrown himself into getting a degree and had gotten a teaching job at a college to avoid his housemates - one in particular actually. And now he sits, staring at the one he pushed away, regretting. He tears his eyes away from the embodiment of sunshine before him long enough to check his watch. He jolts as he sees the time. “I am afraid I must take my leave,” he states formally as he stands. “Wait, just a sec,” Virgil scrambles over Patton to get out of the booth. “I’ll walk with you.” “I fail to see why that is nec-” “I’m walking you,” Virgil says dismissively. “Ro, keep Pat company yeah? Tell him what we talked about.” “Right,” Roman promises with a wink, “have fun, love.” Virgil all but shoves Logan out the door before whirling on him. “Kiss Patton.” “Pardon!?” Logan stands stunned, turning red. “You heard me, go confess and then kiss Pat.” “Why would I-” “Because you love him you absolute bloody twat. And he loves you.” “I believe you must be mistaken. Are you sure Roman did not weave you a fantasy tale? Or a particularly lucid dream?” Virgil huffs. “No, nerd. I get to listen to Pat rant about you. All. The. Time. He’s been in love with you for ages. You are so clueless.” “He what?” Logan stands dumbfounded, gaping. “What should I-” At this point, Virgil blows up. “GO KISS HIM!” With those words he opens the door of the coffee shop, and shoves Logan inside. Virgil shouts, “Princey, let’s go!” “Coming, Queen.” Roman saunters out, but not before throwing a scarlet Patton a wink. The door slams behind them and Logan finds his feet moving towards the table where Patton sits. He takes a seat, and after a beat of silence, they both speak at once: “I love you.” They both stop and stare at each other. Patton is the first to move, throwing himself over the table to hug him, all while sobbing. “I just- You never- And we- Virgil-” “Patton, I believe I owe you an apology, I should have measured my words or provided more context.” Patton lifts his head in confusion. “What?” “You know, what I said to you that morning…” Logan stares at Patton’s face, blank of recognition. “Oh you mean that one when I asked you the questions?” “To what other morning would I be referring?” “Well I dunno,” Patton giggles, “gosh I haven’t thought of that in ages.” “I- WHAT.” Rendered speechless, Logan stares. “I dunno,” Patton reiterates, shrugging. “That didn’t bother me. It was when you stopped coming home and eating dinner with us and watching movies.” “Oh…” “You’re silly,” Patton says, grinning at him. “Let’s just agree to talk more, hm?” Logan clears his throat and straightens his tie. “That is a very prudent insight Patton. So, what is our next course of action in response to-” His tie promptly became crooked again as Patton used it to pull him in for a kiss. And his heart was whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write something like this again but with a somewhat different ending...


End file.
